Chatch Me If You Can!
by KHye48
Summary: [Jungkook X Reader] Jeon Jungkook, pemuda pintar, menyenangkan, baik hati dan tampan. Dia juga selalu ada untukmu tanpa perlu kau katakan. Dia menyukaimu. Tapi kau justru ragu dengan perasaanmu. [BTS AREA]
1. Chapter 1

Sudah dua hari kau mogok makan dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Menangis, menangis dan menangis hal itu yang setiap hari kau lakukan. Meratapi nasip percintaanmu yang tidak semulus Seokjin dan Jisoo, sahabatmu.

Memiliki hubungan yang terjalin lama memang tidak menjamin cerita kalian akan berakhir bahagia, walaupun ada juga yang berakhir bahagia contohnya Seokjin dan Jisoo, lagi.

Sebenarnya sudah lama kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Yoongi, mantan kekasihmu. Tapi kau mengabaikan perasaan itu. Padahal ada yang bilang _feeling_ perempuan tentang kekasihnya sering kali benar.

Dan siapapun yang mengatakannya, itu benar-benar terbukti. Semua terbongkar bagaikan suratan takdir. Siang itu, seandainya kau tidak pergi menemani Seokjin untuk membelikan hadiah ulang tahun Jisoo di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, kau pasti tidak akan menemukan hal busuk yang tersembunyi dalam hubungan kalian.

Tidak kalah mengejutkannya lagi, ternyata orang ketiga tersebut adalah kakak sepupumu sendiri. Lee Jieun. Padahal kau sudah menganggap Jieun seperti kakak kandungmu sendiri karena kau terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Tapi dengan teganya dia malah mengambil kekasihmu.

Jika sekarang kau mengingat kembali saat kalian sedang berkumpul bersama. Memang ada yang aneh diantara mereka. Dari sikap Jieun pada Yoongi saat itu ataupun sebaliknya. Seandainya saja saat itu kau bisa menyadarinya lebih awal dan tidak dibutakan oleh cinta sialan itu, kau tidak akan terlihat sangat bodoh seperti saat ini.

Sialan! Hatimu kembali berdenyut nyeri jika mengingat kejadian bodoh itu.

-tok... tok... tok... tok...-

Suara ketukan itu terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Yak! Sampai kapan kau akan terus meratapi nasip seperti orang bodoh?"

Itu Jisoo. Dari nadanya, sepertinya dia sedang kesal padamu.

"Sabar. Mungkin dia masih perlu waktu."

"Sampai kapan? Sampai dia mati! Aku bisa toleran dengan kesedihannya tapi tidak dengan cara dia menyiksa dirinya. Lagi pula kau lihat sendirikan kemarin dua orang itu tidak menyesal sama sekali dengan perbuatan mereka. Malah mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Sialan! Ingin sekali ku robek wajah mereka."

Sepertinya Jisoo sedang berdebat dengan Seokjin. Kau hafal suara-suara itu. Tapi... apa maksud dengan perkataan Jisoo yang terakhir? Apa dia bertemu dengan Yoongi dan Jieun?

Kau akhirnya memikirkan kembali semua perkataan Jisoo. Memang tidak seharusnya kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini tidak makan, minum dan mandi sekalipun padahal diluar sana mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kau berdiri dari tiduranmu. Mengambil kunci yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur, kau berjalan mendekat kearah pintu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita minta tolong ke satpam saja?"

Ucap Jisoo tepat saat kau membuka pintu kamarmu.

"Akhirnya kau..." baru saja Jisoo ingin memelukmu, dia menghentikan niatnya dan malah menutup hidung. "Kau bau sekali. Ish, mandi sana..." perintahnya terdengar menyebalkan.

"Sialan..." Kata pertama setelah beberapa hari ini hanya suara tangisan yang keluar dari mulutmu.

 **XOXO**

Kau sedang serius berkutat menatap layar laptop dan beberapa berkas yang terletak di kursi sampingmu karena meja yang kau pakai terlalu kecil untuk menampung itu semua.

Saat ini, kau sedang berada disalah satu cafe terkenal, Sta****ks. Sebenarnya kau tidak sendirian, kau tadi bersama dengan kedua sahabatmu. Tapi tiba-tiba Jisoo ingin berbelanja bulanan di supermarket xxx, yang tepat bersebelahan dengan cafe. Sudah bisa ditebak, kau akhirnya sendirian menunggu mereka disini karena Jisoo meminta Seokjin mememaninya.

Melihat jam dilayar laptopmu. Kau bergumam, "Lama sekali. Mereka belanja apa memangnya?"

Sudah satu jam lebih malah hampir dua jam kau menunggu mereka. Bahkan seluruh tugas kuliahmu yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu sudah selesai.

Mengambil ponsel di dalam tas. Kau menelepon Jisoo dan Seokjin secara bergantian karena mereka tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Merasa kesal. Kau merapikan semua barang bawaanmu ke dalam tas dan bersiap untu pergi saja dari sini.

Baru saja kau akan berdiri dari kursimu. Terdengar seseorang sedang mengetuk kaca yang berada disamping kirimu. Kau menoleh dan...

"SURPRISE..."

Kau terkejut melihat diluar sana kedua sahabatmu dan orangtuamu sedang terlihat konyol dengan topi kerucut dikepala mereka dan membawa sepiring tumpukan Glazed Doughnut dengan lilin diatasnya.

"Appa... Eomma... kalian bukannya tidak bisa kesini?" Kau memeluk mereka dengan sayang saat mereka sudah berada di dalam cafe.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Ucap Appa.

"Kami berbohong soal itu karena ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Kau pasti sangat lelah karena kuliahmu. Semangat ya... hanya itu yang eomma bisa ucapkan."

"Terimakasih... terimakasih sudah merawatku... terimakasih sudah datang dan menyemangatiku..." kau ingin sekali menangis. Tapi tidak ditempat umum seperti ini.

Tentu dengan keramaian yang terjadi banyak pengunjung menatap kearah kalian.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Seokjin meledakkan confetti yang dibawanya sejak tadi kearahmu.

"Jangan bicara dulu... ini make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya. Cepat! Sudah semakin pendek." Potong Jisoo.

Make a wish seadanya, karena cepat-cepat sebelum pastrynya terbakar. Kau meniup lilinnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Appa, Eomma lepaskan topi itu kalian terlihat aneh jangan meniru mereka berdua." Tawamu mendapat protes dari Jisoo.

Tanpa kau sadari. Seseorang dibalik sana diam-diam tersenyum menatapmu.

 **XOXO**

Ditemani lagu-lagu boyband favoritmu, kau jogging mengitari taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemenmu. Semenjak saat itu, kau semakin peduli dengan kesehatanmu dan rajin berolahraga diwaktu senggang. Lagi pula olahraga juga efektif mengurangi stress yang sedang kau alami karena tugas-tugas kuliah.

Saat kau sedang beristirahat disalah satu bangku taman, matamu tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang yang kau kenal sedang jogging seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini.

"Yoongi..." kau memincingkan matamu melihat benarkah itu orang yang kau kenal atau bukan.

Karena sangat tidak mungkin Yoongi orang yang malas untuk berolahraga sekarang sedang jogging.

Kau melupakan kalau kebiasaan itu sudah lama berlalu dan tentu setiap orang pasti akan berubah.

Namun saat tiba-tiba kau sedang serius memastikannya. Ada sepasang tubuh memakai kaos putih polos dan celana training berdiri tepat di depanmu menghalangi pandanganmu.

Tanpa perlu menebaknya. Kau sudah hafal siapa orang itu diluar kepala...

"Jeon Jungkook! Kau menghalangiku. Minggir..." kau mendorongnya menyingkir.

"Eoh, kau sedang melihat sesuatu. Ku kira sedang melamun."

Hilang. Orang yang kau pikir adalah Min Yoongi telah hilang entah dimana. Kau mengedarksn seluruh pandanganmu dan tetap tidak menemukannya. Apa mungkin kau salah melihat?

"Mencari apa?" Jungkook yang sudah duduk disampingmu juga ikut memperhatikan arah pandangmu.

"Ish, kenapa tadi harus berdiri tepat di depanku."

"Aku ingin menyadarkanmu karena ku kira kau sedang melamun." Dengan polosnya dia menyengir dan membuatmu semakin kesal.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, hah! Kau tidak tahu betapa bosannya aku setiap bangun tidur melihat wajahmu terus menerus."

"Jadi kau selalu memikirkanku?"

"Eoh?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku masuk ke apartemenmu apalagi kamarmu. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau melihat wajahku kalau bukan karena kau selalu memikirkanku."

Jungkook begitu intens menatapmu dengan smriknya. Tampan dan Sexy. Ditambah rambutnya yang basah akibat keringat. Kau terpesona.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan dan sexy, Noona."

Noona. Kata itu menyadarkanmu. Kau kembali merutuki kebodohanmu yang lagi-lagi terjebak akan pesonanya. Pesona Jeon Jungkook, siswa tingkat dua highschool xxx. Sial!

"Mana mungkin. Aku pulang!" Dengan kesal kau berdiri dan langsung berlari cepat meninggalkannya.

Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Secepat apa pun kah berlari, jangan lupakan kaki panjang yang dimiliki bocah itu.

"Aku mendapatkanmu..." tawanya sedikit mengejek.

"Jangan harap..." kau menambah laju kecepatan larimu.

 **TBC**

Hi! Salam kenal.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FF yang masih amatir ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

Bagi yang punya Wattpad bisa add KHye48


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini hujan begitu deras dan kau tidak membawa payung. Wajar saja, siapa sangka pagi tadi hari begitu cerah sampai siang, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan.

Kau merasa percuma saja sekarang pergi ke kantin untuk mencari payung. Hujan sudah berlangsung tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan kau baru keluar dari kelas, sudah pasti persediaan payung telah habis disana.

"Sepertinya hujan akan lama berhenti." Gumammu melihat langit yang sangat mendung.

Mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku, kau menelepon satu-satunya harapanmu saat ini. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, "halo, Jisoo-ya. Apa kalian sudah pulang?"

 _"Ini kami masih dirumah nenek Seokjin. Mungkin malam kami akan pulang. Ada apa?"_

"Oh, begitu. Ku kira kalian sudah dalam perjalan pulang. Aku ingin meminta tolong untuk menjemputku. Disini hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung."

 _"Maaf ya. Jadi, apa rencanamu?"_

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda. Kalian pulang nanti hati-hati ya."

 _"Tunggulah disana. Aku akan bilang pada Seokjin untuk segera pulang biar bisa menjemputmu."_

"Kau yakin? jangan dipaksakan. Aku bisa mencari solusi lain."

 _"Iya, aku tahu kau tidak punya teman selain kami."_

"Sialan."

 _"Yasudah, tunggulah di kantin. Nanti aku kabari lagi kalau sudah dekat dari kampus."_

"Iya, makasih ya."

 _"Iya, sama-sama. Dah~"_

 _"Dah~"_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Melihat awan sekilas, tidak ada perubahan masih terlihat sangat mendung. Samar-samar kau mendengar seseorang memanggilmu.

Memandang kesegala arah, kau akhirnya menemukan seseorang dengan seragam salah satu sekolah ternama berjalan kearahmu dengan membawa payung di tangannya.

"Kau!"

"Aku mencari noona sejak tadi."

"Untuk apa mencariku?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Aku yakin kau tidak membawa payung."

"Kau ini. Kenapa suka sekali bertingkah aneh-aneh sih?" Desahmu. "Lagi pula aku sudah meminta tolong temanku untuk menjemputku. Kau pulang saja."

"Teman? Laki-laki?" Jungkook menatapmu intens dan itu cukup menganggumu.

"Sudah, kau pulang saja sana."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Untuk apa aku menjelaskannya padamu."

"Cepat batalkan dan pulang bersamaku."

Mendengar itu, kau menjadi sangat kesal. "Siapa kau mengatur-aturku? Lagi pula aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku. Sudah kau pulang saja, bocah." Bentakmu.

Jungkook terdiam mendengar ucapanmu. Dengan ekspresi datarnya dia membuka payung yang digenggamnya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun dia berjalan meninggalkanmu.

Sedangkan kau, kau hanya diam menatapnya yang sudah berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan. "Salahnya sendiri kenapa selalu saja bertingkah aneh seperti itu." Gumammu.

Saat kau ingin berjalan ke arah kantin. Ada perasaan yang mengganggumu. Lama terdiam kau mendesah keras. "Ish, menyebalkan." Gumammu sebelum kemudian berlari mengejar Jungkook tanpa mempedulikan tubuhmu akan basah.

"Jungkook-ya! Jungkook-ya!" teriakmu berusaha berlari secepat mungkin sebelum tubuhmu basah kuyup.

Mungkin mendengar teriakanmu. Jungkook berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, melihatmu berlari kearahnya. Seakan terkejut, dia juga segera melangkah menuju kearahmu dan memayungimu.

"Kenapa harus menerjang hujan seperti ini? Noona kan jadi basah." Ucap Jungkook menunjukkan wajah terkejut serta khawatirnya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Ucapmu spontan.

Dalam hati kau merutuki pertanyaanmu barusan. Kenapa harus kata-kata itu yang keluar. Seakan sedang mengejar kekasihmu yang sedang marah saja. Sial.

"Lupakan. Ayo, pulang." Ucapmu cepat sebelum Jungkook membalas pertanyaanmu tadi. Kau kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Jungkook juga berjalan. Toh, kau sudah basah juga.

Tanpa kau sadari, Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkahmu. Mensejajarkan langkahnya denganmu agar kau telindungi oleh payung, "Tidak perlu malu, noona. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu. Terimakasih karena sudah mau pulang denganku."

"Diamlah dan payungi aku dengan benar."

"Siap."

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit menuju halte bus, tidak perlu lama menunggu, bus tujuan kalian pun tiba dan saat ini kalian sudah duduk bersebelahan.

Kau mengambil ponselmu, mengetikkan pesan pada Jisoo kalau kau sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dan di balas Jisoo dengan banyak pertanyaan. Hanya membalasnya secara singkat, 'nanti ku jelaskan.' Kau memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas.

"Noona,"

"Hmm,"

"Ini pakailah." Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah hoodie yang terlipat rapi padamu.

"Kau saja yang pakai. Aku tahu bajumu juga basah karena payungnya lebih banyak padaku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula bajuku cukup hangat dibandingkan baju tipis yang dipakai noona. Hmm... k-kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dari tadi... hmm... yang warna hitam didalam sana lumayan terlihat."

Kau melebarkan matamu, melihat dalamanmu yang cukup terlihat. 'Sial,' rutukmu dalam hati. mengambil hoodie itu, kau segera memakainya.

"Lupakan." gumammu yang sudah merasa malu.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sudah kau lihat." Menatap Jungkook garang.

"I-iya..."

Sementara itu dalam hati kau sedang merutuki Jungkook karena kalau bukan karena bocah itu pasti tidak akan terjadi hal yang memalukan itu.

 **BTBT**

Malamnya, sesampainya Jisoo dan Seokjin di Seoul mereka langsung menuju apartemenmu dan seperti yang sudah ditebak, Jisoo langsung menerjangmu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kan... apa kataku." Ucap Jisoo pada Seokjin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh." Kau menatap Jisoo malas, seakan bisa menebak apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Aku yakin seratus persen bocah itu menyikaimu." Akhirnya Jisoo mengucapkannya.

"Sudah cukup! jangan asal kalau berbicara."

"Kenapa? Apa karena dia masih seorang siswa SMA? jadi seandainya dia bukan seorang siswa kau akan mengakui perasaanmu?"

Kau melirik Seokjin dengan kesal. "Perasaan apa? kalian berdua ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Jujur saja." senyum Seokjin menyebalkan.

"Jangan membuatku seperti pedofil. Aku sudah lapar." Kau mengambil tas plastik yang ada ditangan Seokjin dan membawanya keruang makan.

"Kami membawa lebih karena kau bilang sudah dijemput seseorang." Seokjin tiba-tiba datang dan membantumu mengeluarkan makanan dari dalam tas plastik.

"Lalu?"

"Bawakan ini untuknya. Dia juga tinggal disini bukan?" Seokjin menyodorkan satu kotak makanan yang masih di dalam tas plastik.

"Harus kah?" Kau memasang tampang malas.

"Harus! Ini sebagai tanda terimakasihmu. kau ini pantas saja tidak punya teman selain kita. Cepat bawakan." Omel Seokjin sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anak gadisnya yang nakal.

Kau mendesah kesal. Seperti seorang anak yang berbakti dengan ibunya, kau mengambil kantong plastik itu dan berjalan dengan lesu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jisoo yang berada diruang santai.

"Membawakan ini untuk bocah itu." Jawabmu malas.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Jisoo semangat yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mematikan televisi. Bahkan karena sangking semangatnya remote sudah dilemparnya dengan tragis.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Tidak aku hanya penasaran bagaimana tampang bocah itu..." cengir Jisoo.

 **BTBT**

Sudah cukup lama kalian berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jungkook dan tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik.

"Apa dia sedang tidak ada ya?"

"Entahlah. Coba kau telepon. Kenapa?" Menyadari ekspresimu. "Jangan bilang kau tidak punya nomor teleponnya." Jisoo melebarkan matanya.

Kau hanya menyengir membenarkan dugaan Jisoo.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kalian bukannya sudah kenal lumayan lama, bagaimana bisa di era secanggih ini kalian tidak saling bertukar nomor telepon, dasar gadis gila."

Kau hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Jisoo. Sama saja dengan Seokjin.

"Siapa?" Suara tiba-tiba dari interkom. Membuatmu berdiri tepat di depan interkom.

"Ini aku."

"Ah, noona. masuk saja, pinnya nomor kamarmu dan kamarku."

Jisoo menatapmu dengan wajah berbinar-binarnya. Sedangkan kau, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bocah itu.

"Anak itu, kenapa kelakuannya selalu aneh-aneh sih." omelmu sambil memasukkan pin.

-Cklek-

Kalian masuk dan mendapati Jungkook sedang tertidur diatas sofa putihnya masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Mendekati Jungkook, kau mengernyit melihat wajah pucatnya dan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Kau sakit?" tanpa permisi kau memegang dahi Jungkook dan benar mendapati Jungkook sedang demam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa seperti ini." jawab Jungkook lemah.

"Kau tidak bisa terkena hujan?" Tanyamu karena tiba-tiba teringat pada saudaramu yang juga tidak bisa terkena hujan, jika tidak segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya maka dia akan langsung demam.

Jungkook memilih diam. Entah karena tidak ingin mengakuinya atau kondisinya yang membuat dia tidak mampu berbicara terlalu banyak.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah.

"Akan ku buatkan bubur." Karena tidak mungkin orang sakit memakan makanan yang kering dan goreng-gorengan, "kau punya bahan makanan kan? kalau tidak biar aku ambil di kamarku."

"Ada. lihat saja disana. Tapi noona, aku bisa meminta bantuan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali mengganti pakaianku, tapi aku tidak kuat."

"Iya, aku panggilkan Seokjin ya. Biar dia yang menggantikan pakaianmu."

"Siapa Seokjin?" Tanya Jungkook membuka matanya menatapmu intens.

"Dia temanku." kau bersiap-siap untuk berdiri.

"Syukurlah." Gumam Jungkook yang hanya disadari Jisoo. Jisoo diam-diam tersenyum. "Mau kemana?" Jungkook menahanmu sehingga kau kembali terduduk.

"Tentu saja memanggil temanku."

"Dan membiarkanku sendirian disini."

Kau memutar matamu dengan malas. 'Bukankah dari tadi kau juga sendirian?'

"Oke. Biar aku yang pergi memanggil Seokjin. Kau jaga dia." senyum Jisoo meninggalkanmu dengan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Sudah lepaskan." Kau tidak habis pikir dengan Jungkook. Sedang lemas seperti itu tapi masih bisa menggenggam tanganmu cukup kuat. "Kalau saja tubuhmu tidak panas aku pasti tidak akan percaya kalau kau sedang sakit." Gumammu.

"Noona bisa tolong ambilkan minum? aku kehausan sejak tadi."

Kau berjalan kearah dapur. Mungkin karena masih satu gedung sehingga letak dapurnya pun sama dengan dikamarmu. Memberikan air pada Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu aku sekalian memasakkanmu bubur ya."

Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

Kau melangkah menuju dapur. Mencari semua bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Setelah semua bahan sudah terkumpul, kau mulai dengan membersihkan beras terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak itu punya bahan makanan di apartemennya. Apa dia memasak sendiri?" Gumammu saat sedang mencuci beras.

-Ting, Tong,-

Itu pasti Jisoo dan Seokjin. Kau segera berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Dia ada di sofa. Tolong ya."

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Aku tinggal ya, aku sedang membersihkan beras." Meninggalkan Seokjin, kembali ke dapur diikuti Jisoo.

"Biar aku juga membantumu." ucap Jisoo.

Setelah berganti pakaian, makan bubur yang kau dan jisoo buatkan, kemudian meminum obat, Jungkook sudah tertidur di kamarnya sedangkan hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Kalian tidak pulang? kalian pasti lelah." tanyamu pada Seokjin.

"Lumayan. Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga anak itu?"

"Biar aku saja."

Jisoo langsung berdeham usil.

"Dia sakit karena aku, jadi setidaknya aku harus bertanggung jawab." kau memutar matamu malas.

"Iya, iya," Cengir Jisoo.

"Kau yakin? besok kan ada kelas pagi."

"Iya. Bukannya lebih baik aku yang berjaga disini, kan tempat tinggalku di lantai atas."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau nanti tiba-tiba kau membutuhkan bantuan segera hubungi aku atau Jisoo ya."

"Iya. Kalian hati-hati ya di jalan."

 **BTBT**

Cuaca sangat cerah, dengan gaun panjang selengan dan sebuah sarung tangan panjang menutupi hingga siku, kau berada di pekarangan sebuah rumah berbentuk jamur yang lucu sedang menyirami bunga-bunga yang juga berbentuk lucu dan aneh.

Hari begitu cerah dan suasananya begitu menenangkan. Sesekali kau menggumamkan sebuah lagu aneh tapi entah kenapa kau menghafal lagu itu.

Suasana tenang itu tidak berlangsung hingga tiba-tiba suara burung-burung yang berterbangan mengubah suasana menjadi sedikit mencekam. Saat kau sedang melihat burung-burung yang seolah sedang kabur, kau dikagetkan akan kehadiran seorang nenek tua yang telah berada disampingmu dengan sekeranjang apel ditangannya.

Entah bagaimana bisa, dalam kondisi mencekam tersebut kau terayu untuk mengambil apel milik nenek itu dan memakannya. Semulai semua terasa baik-baik saja hingga kau merasakan sesak dan pusing. Kau pingsan. Tapi, anehnya saat kau pingsan. Kau dapat melihat nenek itu pergi dengan tawa mengerikannya dan datang sekelompok orang betubuh pendek menghampirimu dan menangis saat melihat kau terkapar disana.

Keanehan lainnya lagi. Saat ini kau telah berada di atas meja kayu. Terbaring denga segenggam bunga di tanganmu. Sementara para kurcaci masih menangisimu. Tiba-tiba kau mendengar suara pekikkan kuda dan derap langkah seseorang yang sedang melangkah kearahmu.

Bagaikan aksi difilm-film. Cahaya matahari begitu terang menyinari wajah pangeran berjubah putih yang telah menghampirimu itu hingga kau tidak bisa mengetahui wajahnya. Dia sudah berapa di sampingmu dan sedang mendekatkan wajahnya padamu.

'Mungkinkah dia akan menciumku?' batinmu.

Cup~

Benar. Pangeran itu mencium bibirmu. Bahkan sedikit ada lumatan yang dia berikan.

Seperti mendapatkan kembali kekuatan, kau perlahan membuka matamu. para kurcaci telah bersorak senang.

"Pangeran..." Ucapmu.

Pangeran itu telah duduk disampingmu. Dengan jarak sedekat itu kau akhirnya bisa melihat wajah sang pangeran. Mulai dari bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum hingga...

"Jungkook!"

-Bruk-

"A-aaaw" kau memegang kepalamu yang terbentur.

Berkedip beberapa kali. Kau langsung melihat sekitarmu.

"M-mimpi?" Gumammu saat menyadari kau tidak berada di hutan itu. Mendesah lega. Kau kembali duduk di sofa. "Aku mimpi apa sih? sialan."

Tapi kau terdiam. Berpikir kalau ciuman itu sangatlah terasa nyata untuk dibilang mimpi. "Benarkah itu mimpi?" Kau mengerutkan alismu memegang bibirmu.

Terpikirkan satu hal. Kau bergegas berjalan ke kamar Jungkook dan mendapati Jungkook tertidur dengan pulas.

"Jelas tidak mungkin..." Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam nada itu.

Memegang dahinya perlahan. Suhu tubuhnya telah turun.

"Syukurlah." Gumammu.

Kau kembali menuju sofa ruang tamu dan menyiapkan diri untuk kembali tidur.

"Ugh, ini masih terasa sakit. Semoga saja besok tidak benjol." mengelus-elus kepalamu. "Tapi, baru kali ini aku bermimpi terasa begitu nyata. Apa karena sudah lama aku tidak pernah melakukannya? Hasrat yang terpendam sampai terasa begitu nyata? Ish, dasar menyedihkan. Tidur... tidur... ingat besok kuliah pagi. Berpikir yang aneh-aneh saja. Hanya mimpi. Ya, Mimpi." kau mencoba menghibur dirimu

 **TBC**


End file.
